How They Fall In love
by BlueCivil
Summary: What if everyone lived in California on the beach. It takes place in modern times. Read to find out what happens on the beach. Lots of Pairings. Especially with Will and Tessa and Jem and Isabelle and Alec and Magnus and Jace and Clary.


Will was sitting in one of the beach shack restaurants on the side of the beach. His girlfriend, Jessamine sat right beside him in shorts that were way to short and a very low-cut top that showed of her bikini. She was practically lying on top of him. He would try to scoot over, but then she would just move closer. She was by far the clingiest and sluttiest girlfriend had ever had.

He would probably break up with her soon. That was how he and his friend Jace were branded the Californian players. They were both gorgeous and both got any girl they wanted, but they would dump them quickly and move onto the next. People didn't understand that Will just couldn't find a girl that he liked, but he thinks Jace just does it for fun.

Jem on the other hand always had a constant girlfriend, Isabelle, who was Jace's sister. Izzy was a player until she met Jem and now they have been dating for a year and a half and practically they were blind to other people around them.

Jace sat across from Will next to Alec, his brother. Alec was gay and was dating Magnus. Jace was staring at girls as they walked into the shack because as the moment he was single, not that it mattered, and was trying to find the hottest girl. Alec was texting Magnus non-stop. Jem sat beside Will on the other side of Jessamine and he and Isabelle were whispering things in each other's ears.

Just then a black jeep pulled up outside playing loud music. It was full of guys that were big and muscled and two girls who were both turned towards each other talking. One had flaming red hair and the other brown. The window was too smudged to see their faces, but it looks like they were coming inside anyway.

The girl with the brown hair, who was driving, jumped out of the front seat and the other girl jumped out of the passenger. The girl with the brown hair was almost as tall as Izzy. She had creamy white skin and big grey eyes surrounded by thick lashes. She wore short jean shorts that showed pockets and a loose white tank top. She had a red bikini on underneath it and flat flip-flops. This girl caught Will's attention and he watched her like a tiger as she came inside.

Will barely noticed the other girl, but Jace saw her and was staring at her with huge eyes. Will supposed the girl was pretty. She had flaming red curly hair that reached her mid back. Tessa's reached her waist. She had emerald green eyes that stood out against her hair. She was short compared to Tessa, maybe by like two heads. She was in similar attire as Tessa, except she was wearing wedge sandals that made her short legs look longer.

The boys around them were all African American and carried African accents. Some wore just swim trunks, but no shirts and you could see their clearly defined muscle. Some wore shirts that you could see their muscles through. Just then Jessamine pulled Will's head back towards her and started to yell at him. "Why aren't you paying attention to me? I'm your girlfriend after all!" Then she got up and stormed out of the shack. _What a bitch._

When Will looked up he saw that the two girls that came in were smirking at him. Will winked at them because that was what affected every girl he talked to, but they just stood there and continued to smirk at him. Then they turned around and continued to the bar. This did not happen to him. Ever.

When all the guys were done ordering they left to sit outside at a picnic on the sand by the water. The girls were left waiting for the food. He needed the red head to leave, so he could talk to the tall one alone. Right on cue the girl whispered something in the tall girls ear and went off the bathroom. Will got up. This was his chance.

"Hey," he said as he leaned on the bar beside her. She looked at him and replied with a sweet voice the made Will dizzy.

"Hi." Wait Will did not get dizzy around girls. They got dizzy around him! _Snap out of it Will and pull yourself together_

"I haven't seen you around before."

"That's because I just moved here from Africa."

"Were you born there?"

"No I was born in New York." That's interesting. Will had forgotten to ask her name he realized suddenly.

"I'm Will. May I ask your name?" he asked. The girl gave a small smile.

"I don't know. Do you surf?" she asked casually.

"Yes. I'm best on the beach, but I don't see what that has to do with your name."

"How about if you beat me in a surfing competition you get my name, but if I win you don't." Will smiled. There was no way she could win. She grew up in New York where nobody surfed. There was no way she would win.

"Okay. How about the beach in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
